Hell is Like Hell, Even for Demons
by Jack Mercer 18
Summary: Nico di Angelo was spending another summer at Camp Half-Blood, only to discover new issues. People thought they could bully him because they were bigger than him? Not okay. But what happens when his father returns and starts to push Nico around again? This summer would be like no other... Full of lies, hurt, betrayal, abuse, and suspense. NOT FOR CHILDREN
1. Chapter 1

**/DISCLAIMER**: **I do NOT own any of the characters from PJO, (sadly), they all rightfully belong to Rick Riordan. All original characters belong to me and any way I decide to make Riordan's characters act is mine as well. **

**/Thanks for reading! Please review and feel free to give your own input! **

** Chapter 1**

Nico di Angelo was not a normal kid. Not even close. And when I say normal, I don't mean he's got amazing athletic abilities, or he's a good singer, I mean for real. The kind of not normal I'm talking about is the kind where you're running for your life on a daily basis. Where there are monsters and demons on your ass. They could be hiding anywhere, and for normal people, you can't tell the difference between a demon and a human. But like I said, he wasn't normal. Nope, Nico di Angelo was the son of a Greek god. Hades to be exact. The god of the dead. His mother was human and his father was a ruthless god who cared nothing for Nico. Not since his sister Bianca was killed in a fight with a giant robot that was guarding the junk yard of Ares. But that was a long time ago.

Nico was now 16 and he was spending the summer, like most summers, at Camp Half-Blood. A camp made specially for demigods like himself. Campers from all across the U.S. came to Camp Half-Blood for the summer to learn how to hone their god-like abilities and to protect themselves against the monsters that want to get rid of them. And by get rid of them I mean... Smash them to bits and send them with a one-way ticket to Tartarus. Sounds painful I know. But I won't get into the horrors of hell...you're not ready for that... yet...

It was a Tuesday morning and Nico was fast asleep safely under the covers of his black comforter in his bed. His room walls were made of black obsidian and hung about the room were torches of green fire that burned 24/7. Chains hung from the ceiling and a string of skeleton bones hung in the entrance. This room was designed by Nico himself, actually the whole cabin. Welcome to the Hades cabin of Camp Half-Blood. Cabin 13.

The sound of a loud conch shell woke Nico that morning, and he wanted nothing more than to stuff a pillow in his ears and go back to sleep. But alas, he didn't have that luxury.

Nico groaned as he squinted his eyes open. He had gotten a whopping 3 hours of sleep that night due to his frequent nightmares that decided to haunt him randomly. They were unpredictable and let me tell you, they annoyed the shit out of him.

Nico sighed and yanked himself out of bed and stumbled over to his closet. He reached inside and pulled out a black Zombie Crossing T-Shirt and slipped it on over his messy black hair. He pulled his black skinny jeans on and secured them with the chain that he wore for a belt. He added a studded bracelet and examined himself in the mirror. He frowned at the bed head that had possessed his hair and brushed it out with a comb. He turned back to the mirror and shrugged at his reflection. "Whatever." He mumbled.

Nico grabbed his black Stygian iron sword, fastened it to his belt and stepped outside. It was a chilly day that day, now granted it was eight o'clock in the morning, but Nico could tell it was going to stay colder based on the gray clouds that hung low in the sky. He scuffed his feet as he made his way down to the dining pavilion. He was not looking forward for this day. Sure the food would be fine, but then there was cabin inspection, archery, winged-horse back riding... _CABIN_ _INSPECTION!_

_Shit_, Nico thought as he turned around and jogged back to his cabin. He did _not_ want detention again! He hadn't cleaned shit since yesterday and the place was a disaster. Oh yes, Nico was perfectly capable of turning a spotless cabin into a shit dumpster in less than 12 hours.

He burst into his cabin and immediately started picking up clothes off the floor and throwing them into his dresser. He rearranged his comic books on his nightstand and shoved his empty soda can into the waste basket. Once he did a double over look of the room and decided it was clean, he went back outside and jogged to the dining pavilion... 10 minutes late.

He swiftly walked in and sat down at the Hades cabin table, hoping not to be noticed. But, being the only child of Hades in the entire camp, being unnoticed was very hard to do. Nico flinched to the sound of clopping hooves stop behind him.

"Chiron! Hey!" Nico said, cheerfully spinning around in his seat.

Chiron raised an eye brow at him. "I see you're late to breakfast. Again."

Nico sighed and his shoulders slumped. "I know, I'm s-"

"Third time this week." Chiron cut him off and crossed his arms. "Is everything okay with you Nico?" He asked calmly.

Nico nodded. "Yeah I'm okay. Please, it won't happen again."

"That's what you said last time."

"This time I mean it." That sounded like a question. Nico sighed again and looked at Chiron pleadingly.

Chiron put his hands on his hips and glared down at Nico. "I'm giving you one chance, and one chance only. You screw up today, even once, and it's detention for you Mr. di Angelo."

Nico nodded. "Yes sir." Chiron looked at him skeptically before turning and galloping away back toward the front of the room. Nico let his shoulders relax. He did _not_ want detention today! Not again. He was sick of doing the dishes, or cleaning up winged-horse shit. He just wanted to have real free time today. But little did Nico know that was not going to happen. Little did he know that this detention was going to change his life completely. And it all started with Cabin Inspection.

**/Okay I know this chapter was short, but it's just a hook to get your attention. They'll be longer from here on out! Thanks for reading, and as always, please please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**/Okay, so I re-posted this chapter because I got a very good tip from a fan of mine, fantomfaire, that I had forgotten to add dinner in there! I got this list from Rick Riordan's website but I had forgotten to type it in and hasn't even noticed! So thanks for the tip fantomfaire, you rock! And to answer the question "Does Percy ever show up?" He and Annabeth are graduated now, they have been for a while, but stick around! You never know! :) **

**Chapter 2**

Nico was sitting alone at the Hades cabin table with an empty plate. He had just finished his breakfast after sacrificing some of his eggs to Hades out of "respect." Truth was, Nico couldn't care less about sacrificing to his father. His father hated him. But that wouldn't look good to the rest of the camp if Nico was the only one NOT sacrificing to a god.

Chiron whistled to get everyone's attention, and soon the whole pavilion was dead silent.

"Good morning campers," his voiced echoed through the pavilion, "And welcome back to but another good year at Camp Half-Blood!" The campers all started cheering and Chiron held his hand up to silence them. The horse half of his body shifted his weight between hooves. "I will read off the daily camp schedule on behalf of the new campers we have this year. And I know, many of you have already heard it, but please, just sit through it patiently and you can get on to your daily activities." Chiron pulled out a scroll and unraveled it. "8:00am, Breakfast and Cabin Inspection! You have already completed the first part, so we can check that off our list!"

The campers laughed and Nico looked around with confusion. _Why was that funny?_

Chiron continued. "10:00-11:00am, Archery with me. We will be learning target practice and proper use of flaming arrows. 11:00-1:00pm will be Winged Horse Back Riding with the Demeter cabin! The first hour you will be learning to ride on the trail so the newbies can get the hang of it. You will have a picnic lunch, then the second hour you will practice aerial combat!"

The campers started cheering again and Nico rolled his eyes. He hated aerial combat, the sky and the son of Hades did not mix. It was Zeus's domain and Nico always managed to fall off the horse.

"1:00-2:00pm, Monster Assault Techniques with the Hermes Cabin! You will learn about the Ethiopian Dracones! You will study their teeth, claws and eating habits!

"2:00-4:00 is a free choice between Arts and Crafts with the Hephaestus Cabin where you'll be making your own bronze weapon, Canoe Races with the Naiads, first place prize will be 20 drachma credit at the camp store, or you can climb the Climbing Wall with the Satyrs! I recommend you try something different every day!"

_How about I just sit in my cabin all day and try nothing? That works for me. _Nico thought bitterly.

"4:00-5:00pm is Swimming at the Beach with the Nereids! Bring sunscreen! We will do some discussion and talk a bit about javelin, etc.

"From 5:00-6:00 will be your own personal free time to do as you please. But please make sure it is within the rules! We will have volleyball set up if you'd like to do that."

Two boys at the Hermes cabin high-fived. "Dude we are so on that!"

Chiron glanced at them before continuing. "But after your free time we will be having cabin clean-up so be sure to use your time wisely. Dinner will be from 6:00-7:00. Capture the Flag starts at 7:00 sharp! Combat gear is required at all magic items are welcome!"

The campers looked at each other excitedly and Nico heard one of the new campers ask what was so exciting about capture the flag.

"9:00pm we will have a

sing-a-long camp fire with the Apollo Cabin. And lastly, 10:00pm you will prepare for bed, lights out at 11:00 sharp!" Chiron rolled the scroll back up and addressed the camp. "Thank you for listening patiently! You will all go back to your cabin for cabin inspection! You are dismissed!"

Nico stood and walked straight out of the pavilion, hoping to dodge a couple Aphrodite girls who often made fun of him. No, it wasn't the Aphrodite girls who came this time, but Nico would soon wish it was. A group of tall buff boys came out from behind Cabin 5... The Ares cabin.

"Oh great," Nico mumbled as he took a step back. He turned around to go back the other way, but five more Ares kids blocked his path. There were 8 guys and 1 girl and they all had devious smirks on their faces.

"What's a matter Nico?" The biggest one stepped forward. "Scared?"

Nico glared at them. "Shouldn't you be on your way for cabin inspection?"

The girl laughed. "Did you hear him?" The others joined her in laughter and Nico just stared.

"I hardly think that's funny," he said in a monotone.

She cocked her head at him.

"Don't fret, we are the fifth cabin to be inspected and you're the thirteenth, so we have plenty of time." They all took a step towards him, closing the gap by a good two feet.

Nico took a step backwards only to run into something hard. He swallowed and looked up to see two of them to towering over him. "Look, I'm really not in the mood for your games so if you let me through now, I promise not to make your lives a living hell." His eyes darkened two shades, making them a striking slate black.

"Oooh Hades boy's getting mad!" One of the boys sang.

"I'm serious!" Nico growled. They didn't take him seriously. Why would they? They thought they were bigger than everyone! Then again, Nico was only 5'6, but that was beside the point. The point was that Nico was the son of Hades. He had so much power that they overlooked. Not anymore. He was sick and tired of getting stepped on by people who were bigger than him.

He glared at them, but not with just your typical glare, no, this glare was much darker. This was the glare that belonged to his father. The glare he seldom used. This glare was so murderous and frightening that it caused even the bravest of beings to rethink their next move. "I'm going to give you one more chance to back away. If you back down now, no harm will come to you or your siblings," he hissed. "But if you don't... Well, you can probably figure where I'm going from there."

One of the smaller guys leaned in to their leader. "I don't know Marcus, maybe we should just go," he whispered.

"No!" Marcus spat back. "We are not going to let this freak intimidate us! Anyone else want to back down?" Marcus surveyed his crowd and they all were shaking their heads. "Good, then if we don't have any problems, then-" Marcus cut himself off by punching Nico hard in the face.

Nico stumbled backwards and fell onto his butt. Blood began to poor instantly from his nose and onto his hand. _Fuck,_ he thought as he groaned in pain. He stood up and scowled at Marcus. "That's it, you've crossed the line," he growled. Nico closed his eyes and, summoning all his strength, sent a snake of black energy shooting at Marcus. The snake shot through the air at lightning speed and stabbed its way into his arm.

Marcus yelped in surprise and fell backwards onto the ground. The other Ares kids just stared at him, trying to process what was happening. The snake crawled under his skin until it got to his shoulder joint.

"Get this fucking thing out of my arm you freak!" Marcus scrambled backward and shook his arm frantically to escape. But it didn't work. The snake expanded and crushed his shoulder with a loud _CRUNCH_. Marcus let out an earsplitting shriek at the bone in his shoulder crumpled like clay. The snake shot out of his shoulder and disintegrated into thin air and Nico stood and towered over Marcus.

"Anyone _else_ want to try anything?" He spat as he looked each and every one of them in the eye. They all looked at each other and then down at Marcus who was still writhing in pain. The girl piped up angrily.

"This isn't over di Angelo." She fled with the rest of the Ares kids back into the cabin, leaving Marcus alone in the dirt. He glared up at Nico.

"What are you staring at, devil boy?" He spat.

Nico quirked a smile and grabbed him by the hair, shoving his face into the dirt.

"Mr. di Angelo!" A voice ran out behind him and he flinched. Nico released Marcus who instantly began to sputter dirt from his mouth.

"Yes Chiron?" He said innocently spinning around.

Chiron glared down at him. "What is going on here?" He glanced at Marcus then back at Nico who just laughed.

"You honestly can't believe that this is all my fault? He hit me first," he said pointing to his bloody nose. "All I'm doing is self defense."

Chiron looked back at Marcus, noticing his crunches shoulder. "That may have been so, Mr. di Angelo, but from the way I see it, you got your self defense in. Shoving his face in the dirt afterwards is just you being a bully."

Nico stared at him. "But... I... And he-" he pointed at Marcus but Chiron held up his hand.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you BOTH detention," he said looking at Marcus to confirm him in the conversation. But Marcus just groaned and laid back in the dirt.

Nico sighed at Chiron and nodded. _Well, there goes my plans..._ He thought in annoyance.

Chiron continued. "Both of you will report to me at 5:00 sharp. I'm sure I can find something for you to do. And Marcus?" He looked down at him. "You might want to make your way to the infirmary. That looks nasty," he said as he clopped away back toward the Big House.

"Can I ever go one day without getting in trouble?" He muttered aloud in frustration once he got back to his cabin. He froze when he saw a note on his pillow. He picked it up and read the small letters that were written in black sharpie._ "Ditch detention. Meet me in the woods. You won't regret it." _

_What the hell?_ He thought in confusion and looked around as if expecting to see the writer standing in his bedroom. He checked the bottom of the paper and flipped it over several times. There was no name. _Alright then. I'll play your game. But this better be good._

**/ Thanks for reading guys! Please review and give me ideas so I don't block! :D that was kind of a cliffhanger, but it'll get better I promise! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

He walked into the forest after making sure he wasn't followed. He kept his sword on his belt and trudged on with the note clutched in his hand. He didn't know where to meet this mysterious person, but he figured it would be in the clearing in which people often came to spar for it was the only location in the forest with an adequate place to sit. After a short five minute walk, he finally arrived at the clearing, only to be stopped by a girl sitting Indian style in the grass. She was ghostly pale and had long black hair that was tangled in a braid down her shoulder. She wore a brown spaghetti-strap tank top and long black skinny jeans that were tucked in black hiking boots. She had a small knife sheathed at her left hip.

Nico took a step toward her, hoping to get her attention for she was intently staring at some invisible object lying in the dirt. She didn't look up. He cleared his throat and stepped forward again.

The girl instantly looked up at him with striking green eyes. She stood and stepped toward him, diminishing the distance that was had been between them down to nothing. She stared into his eyes, but said nothing.

Nico cleared his throat again and held up the note. "Did you write this?"

She cocked her head at him, took the piece of notebook paper, and examined it thoroughly. She shrugged and looked confused, like she had never seen it before. "Yes... I suppose I did." She backed up and walked around freely, as though she were floating through clouds in a dream.

Intrigued, Nico took another step toward her, only to have her change directions and twirl around a tall pine tree. "Why?" He said intently.

The girl giggled and spun around the tree again. "To get your attention of course."

He followed her slowly, his dark eyes trained on her every movement. "Get my attention for what?" He asked quietly.

She walked swiftly up to him and stood inches from his face. "I've been watching you Nico." Her eyes darted back and forth in his. "I've been watching you for a long time." Her voice sounded sweet and seductive, making Nico almost uncomfortable... Almost.

He swallowed. "Who are you?"

She blinked slowly at him and closed the gap between them, leaving only centimeters of space between each of their lips and Nico's breath caught in his throat.

"My name is Jezebel," she said as she breathed on his face. She smelled of roses and campfire.

"What do you want?" He murmured against her lips. His heart beat was erratic and he could feel sweat threatening his palms.

Jezebel gently pushed Nico backwards and lightly against a tree. "You," she whispered in his ear as she pressed herself against him.

Nico's heartbeat quickened and his mind was swimming. He wanted to find out who she was exactly and why she was after him, but lust was clouding his thoughts and desire clouded his vision. He couldn't think straight, all he could think about was this girl and her body... Well, parts of it.

Jezebel leaned into him and placed a light kiss onto his lips. She grabbed his hand and slowly ran it up her side. And that's all it took...

Nico grabbed her and spun around so she was against the tree and he kissed her roughly. She smiled at him with satisfaction and pulled him against her lips harder by his shirt. She removed her shirt to reveal a dark red lace bra and she placed Nico's hand on her breast.

He pressed himself against her, his hands roaming freely across her body. His vision blurred and he could feel sweat trickle down the side of his forehead. His breathing shallowed and he found it harder and harder for air to enter his lungs. _What's happening? _His body started to shake slightly and he dropped to one knee. He looked up at her through his blurry vision.

"What did you do to me?" He croaked and watched her put her shirt back on.

She looked down at him, her green eyes flashing deviously. "Sleep now Nico di Angelo. All your questions will be answered."

That was the last thing he remember before everything went completely black.

**/ Okay I** **know this was a shorter chapter, but hey, I got an adequate cliffhanger now! :) thanks and please review! **

**~ Rachel**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Nico jolted awake and sat upright. His forehead and arms dripped with sweat and he looked around in complete and utter confusion at the sight that lay before him; his cabin. He was back in his cabin and lay safely in his bed. He shot out of bed and spun around. _Where is it?_ He thought as he began to search the room. Yanking the pillows of of his bed he stripped the mattress of its sheet. He opened his dresser and began emptying it of its contents, searching his jeans pockets, hoodie pockets, anywhere that you could possible hide a piece of paper. But the note was nowhere to be found. It was like it had disappeared.

"Maybe Jezebel has it," he muttered to himself as he glanced around the room. He was still in his clothes from before so he took the time to change his shirt before exiting his cabin. It was early in the morning and judging by the lack of campers about he was sure he was late for breakfast. He noticed Marcus heading toward the dining pavilion and headed towards him.

"Marcus," he said as he caught up to him, "have you ever heard of a camper named Jezebel?" No response. Marcus ignored him and kept walking, his feet occasionally scuffing in the gravel. Nico sighed. "Look, I know I hurt you before, but I honestly think its very childish to be ignoring me like that. I'm not here for any trouble." Again, no response. The Ares boy continued to pretend Nico wasn't there and trudged onward.

Nico growled with annoyance and grabbed Marcus's shoulder, but he still ignored him. But that was the shoulder he had hurt wasn't it? Not a flinch, not even a wince. The boy gave no acknowledgment of Nico's presence at all. It was like he wasn't there...

Nico dropped into a dead run and sprinted toward the pavilion, ignoring the fact that he didn't have his sword and wasn't prepared for the day, he had other problems. He bursted into the pavilion, making quite an entrance, but still, out of the hundreds of campers there, not a single head turned his way. Nico was sweating by now and was on the verge of panic when a girl from the Aphrodite cabin looked up and waved.

He sighed of relief and was about to walk to her when Marcus shouldered past him and over to the girl. "Hey!" He said as he planted a kiss on her cheek.

_She wasn't waving at me..._ Nico thought in a panic. He ran over to the front of the room when something caught his eye. Percy sat at the Poseidon table and was eating a large stack of pancakes. Nico narrowed his eyes and slowly made his way toward him.

"Percy?" He said as he got close enough. Percy didn't respond. Nico sat down across from him at the table and made eye contact. But it was as if Percy was seeing right through him. His eyes were in contact with Nico's but their pupils didn't meet. It was as if Percy was staring at something behind him. "PERCY!" Nico shouted. "Please! Your'e my friend!" Still no answer. _What's happening?_ _What was he even doing here? _He graduated! Percy and Annabeth had gone sightseeing in Colorado and weren't expected to return to camp until next month. They were counsellors now and Chiron was nice enough to give them a vacation. But now Percy was back early and wouldn't even listen to a cry for help.

Nico yelled in a fit of rage and fear and swiped Percy's plate off the table, but still, Percy didn't even notice.

"HELLO!" Nico shouted as he ran around the pavilion, stopping occasionally to try and get people's attention. "CAN ANYONE HEAR ME?" He swiped random kids' dishes off the table and even took the courtesy to punch Marcus in the eye. Nothing was working. "HELP! SOMBODY!" He spun around with his hands on his head. "Anybody... Help..." He sat at the empty Hades table and noticed how dusty it was. No one had sat here in years... It was like he never existed... Tears welled in his eyes and threatened to spill over. What was he to do when no one could see him? How could you ask for help when no one could see you? How do you help someone who doesn't exist...? Nico spotted Chiron in the front of the pavilion talking to Dionysus and he slowly walked over to them. "Chiron?" He asked softly, but even Chiron ignored the desperate child of Hades. "Chiron please! Whatever I did, if this is a form of punishment please I'm so sorry!" Tears were streaming his face now and his hands shook in desperation. But Chiron looked like everyone else. Chiron had no clue Nico was even there. His eyes were glassy and empty, like he was lost in his own dream and didn't notice the world around him. But that was the thing, he noticed the world and everything in it... Except for Nico.

Nico was living his worst nightmare. Plenty of things scared the boy who seemed invincible. But the two that he feared the most; death(strange for a child of the god of the dead) and to be ignored by everyone. The first one already happened with his sister, and now the second one. Everyone was ignoring him, he wasn't real. He wasn't even sure what to think anymore. Was this all a dream? Was it some sick joke that someone was playing on him? Or was the nightmare true...?

Had Nico di Angelo ever existed?

**/ Thanks guys for those who are sticking with me! And thanks for the reviews! It really helps a lot! Thanks for reading! And as always! Please review!**

**~Rachel**


End file.
